


the water

by milfbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, they're both gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfbyers/pseuds/milfbyers
Summary: joyce wants murray to know this friendship is more than just some temporary adventure. so, she takes him to her favorite place.
Relationships: Murray Bauman & Joyce Byers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	the water

the grass was damp under joyce’s jeans. she knew it would leave marks on the back of her thighs when her and murray stood. she wished she had remembered a blanket. the river in front of them was still, no current that day. the breeze pulled at the leaves on the trees above them. joyce was content. she was comfortable. she was at home. 

‘so… this is your place?’ murray’s voice wasn’t mocking. it was gentle, curious. joyce felt warmth settle in her stomach and spread down her arms to her fingertips. ‘uh, yeah, i found it a while ago. when- when things get rough at home, i come here.’ joyce said. she couldn’t help it, an embarrassed flush bloomed on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. murray nodded, ‘that’s really nice...this is a nice spot. i like it.’

when joyce met murray bauman a few weeks ago to submit a poem for the school newspaper, she wasn’t expecting him to become such an important person in her life. but she realized life works in funny ways. it may take and take until you feel like you have nothing to offer anymore but when it gives, it gives everything. and murray bauman was everything joyce horowitz needed. it seemed that the two were lost souls destined to find the other. they moved in an easy rhythm together. 

now, they weren’t seen without the other. most times, it was joyce always a step and a half behind murray, cussing at him to slow down so she can walk next to him. that would earn her a sigh and a dramatic, ‘well maybe if you stopped ogling at some cheerleader’s legs, you could keep up, hm?’ her response would be a roll of her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. but murray slowed down anyway, he always did.

the breeze picking up brought joyce back to her current setting. she shivered. ‘maybe, if you want, this could be our spot?’ joyce asked. she turned to murray with a hopeful look in her eye. one that had returned since his companionship became so familiar in her life. 

murray met her look with a smile playing on his lips. ‘are you trying to ask me to be your best friend?’ he teased. joyce smiled and shoved him with her shoulder. ‘always the sap, bauman.’ murray raised an eyebrow. ‘you write poetry for-’ joyce covered his mouth with her hand. ‘don’t ruin the moment, bauman. but, yes, i guess. i want you to be my best friend.’ 

joyce watched murray chew at his lip as he leaned forward. he turned to look at her as he said, ‘yeah, i can do that, horowitz. as long as you’re mine.’ joyce had to give it to murray, maybe she was the sap, because the fond look in his eyes was making her tear up. it was her turn to raise an eyebrow as she held out her pinky. 

‘i promise to always be your best friend, murray bauman’ joyce said with such confidence in her voice. because she knew that anywhere he went, she would follow. when she felt his pinky link with hers, she knew he would do the same for her. ‘i promise to always be your best friend, joyce horowitz.’ 

joyce nodded. ‘then the deal is done. this is our spot.’ murray laughed as he settled into the position he was sitting in before, ‘how romantic.’ she threw her head back and laughed. the sun was warming her face as she sat with her head hanging back to look at the clouds. this was their spot.

and it always was.

**Author's Note:**

> for kim, my best friend. i love you & i hope you enjoy this fic. thank you for being the murray to my joyce.


End file.
